<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by Zariva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337760">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariva/pseuds/Zariva'>Zariva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lamees [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux Has Issues, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Fingering, Master/Slave, Rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zariva/pseuds/Zariva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another very short, very dark AU smut chapter for my story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770698/chapters/59936932"><i>Lamees</i></a>.<br/>I wrote most of this parallel to the Black Spire chapter: I was supposed to write Hux taking a slave collar off Lamees and her having a sweet, giddy moment about it. What my mind did instead, was come up with the very devious image of Hux putting the thing back on and well…</p><p>This can be read as a stand-alone, pwp one shot, but <b>Ye Be Warned!</b> This is much, much darker than anything you'll find in the <i>Lamees</i> main story. The Hux in here is a ruthless rapist and all the warning tags are there for a reason!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lamees [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariSilver/gifts">CariSilver</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for <a>CariSilver</a>, my lovely beta, who had the idea of Hux justifying 'being rough' with Lamees with trying to trick Ren into thinking he doesn't care about her. I combined that with what came into my head while writing the Black Spire Interlude and voila. </p><p>Time-wise this is set a day or two after Lala and Hux arrive on Arkanis (which would be Chapter 27-ish of <i>Lamees</i>, if this weren't totally AU) and before (meaning <i>right</i> before) Ren's appearance in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551850/chapters/53890705"><i>You're So Cold</i></a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  </p>
</div><p>General Hux stormed into his father's old chambers, fuming with rage. Supreme Leader Ren had arrived much sooner than Hux had anticipated, laying waste to all of his careful planning. And now he had demanded to see <i>her</i>, too. Hux's '<i>little plaything</i>' as Ren had put it.</p><p>The woman in question looked up from where she was longing in the sitting area facing the forest, but Hux ignored her as he went straight to the bedroom to retrieve her slave collar. She would have to wear it, or Ren would be one step closer to finding out about what Hux had done, about the change in the girl's legal status. And right now, that would be as good an excuse as any for the Knight to kill him.</p><p>When he remerged, the thin, black ring in his hand and its remote attached to his uniform jacket, Hux could see the guarded expression on Lamees' face turn into open fear. He had hoped to get this done swiftly, but as he approached, she began to rise, a pleading look in her eyes.</p><p>"Hux, please! Whatever I've done—"</p><p>"Be quiet," he said, sharper than might have been necessary, and he saw her flinch. "Ren is here and wants to see you. If you don't wear this, he'll find out about the indenture and kill us both." He explained, hoping it would calm her down enough for reason to return to her scattered thoughts. "Now, stop your fuzzing and let me put this on."</p><p>The girl sank back on the couch meekly enough, but as Hux leaned in to place the collar around her neck, her hands rose as if to stop him.</p><p>"Lamees," he said warningly and she whimpered, but her hands dropped away. His fingers brushed against the soft, warm skin of her neck as he put the ring in place, and she shivered, maybe because the metal was cold, or perhaps because of what the collar represented to her. Then the mechanism engaged with a click, and suddenly, Hux realized that he was rock hard.</p><p>He held back for a moment, simply leaning a little closer to the girl and sucking in the air around her. Then his hands found their way from her neck into her hair, twisting her locks, and she whimpered again, louder this time, as he pulled her up to crush his lips against hers. He could feel her shudder, but she didn't fight him.</p><p>Her mouth lacked its usual enthusiasm as his tongue pushed past her lips, seeking her taste, her warmth, and he could feel her tension, knew that she was scared. But somehow that made his cock harden even more. Grabbing the back of her neck, Hux unceremoniously dragged her from the couch, eliciting a startled yelp, and pushed her down on the low table, face first.</p><p>Lamees tried to brace her hands against the cold glass, but when he put more pressure on her neck, she got the hint and remained still, the upper part of her body flat against the table, her back arched and her ass presented nicely.</p><p>Usually, Hux would have enjoyed the view, but right now, time was short and his need demanding, so he pushed the wool of her dress up to her waist, then pulled roughly on her panties until the soft material gave way. Once she was exposed, he pressed a finger into her cunt from behind.</p><p>Her body resisted him much more than he had anticipated, however, her flesh dry and unwilling, so he leaned into her until he was flush against her back, pinning her. Part of him wanted to take her just like this until she would cry out in pain, and tears would stream down her face, but he held back for now.</p><p>He didn't care about her comfort, but he wasn't going to get carried away enough to damage what was his. After a moment, Lamees drew a deep breath, shifted slightly, and then relaxed. Since she couldn't see it, Hux allowed himself a grim smile. Gorat had indeed done a thorough job with training her.</p><p>"Good girl," he whispered, causing her to make a sound—not quite the frightened whimper from earlier, but close. Then he moved his finger, made much easier now, by the new angle of her hips, and as he pushed against the silky warmth inside her, he could feel her getting wet.</p><p>Anchoring her to the table with one hand, Hux pulled back to watch his finger sink into her, then added a second. The girl tensed, and he could see her hands curl into fists, hear her breath coming in short gasps, but although she trembled and shuddered, his fingers' progress grew smoother as she grew wetter.</p><p><i>Alright, enough of this,</i> Hux thought and pulled out of her to free his cock from his uniform.</p><p>She mewled as he pushed in, moved as if trying to get away, and he could imagine why: even he could feel the sting of friction, he just didn't care. She had no room to escape, anyway, and after that first shift, that one desperate noise, the girl lay perfectly still and endured his rutting in silence.</p><p>Hux had no reason to hold back, and when, after a few shoves, he looked down to watch his cock sink into her, it quickly drove him over the edge. For a moment, nothing in the world mattered but his release, as his balls tightened and his cock twitched, each spurt accompanied by a hard thrust. Still, the girl said nothing.</p><p>After he had pulled out, he used a piece of her dress to whip himself off, taking care to use the inside of the skirt, to not leave too obvious a stain. Then he got up, tugged his cock back into his pants, and rightened his uniform.</p><p>While he did that, Lamees began to stir: In an uncharacteristically modest gesture, she first reached behind her to pull down her dress, smoothed out its skirt with trembling fingers, then pushed herself up until she stood on unsteady legs. Her face was pale and her eyes were red, but Hux just turned away, not in the mood to see her blubbering.</p><p>"Go, wash your face. And put on new underwear," he ordered her, and as she headed toward the fresher, sniffling, he called after her in clarification. "You're face, Lamees. Nothing else."</p><p>The girl hesitated and he could see her blush, making it evident that he had guessed her intensions correctly. She had humiliated him once with her eagerness to wash him out of her. Let her stand in front of Ren now with his cum leaking from her cunt to remind her whom she belonged to. And, who knew…if Ren wasn't wearing that idiotic mask of his, he might even smell it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>